Currently, among a plurality of internal structures applied for up and down adjustment in an existing medical equipment or a sofa seat in the prior art, the connection strength of a driving block is not strong enough, also, its connection stability is not sufficient enough, thus, when adjusting a sofa seat or a medical equipment up and down, its position is not very accurate. Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.